MY HAPPY ENDING!
by nia-chan lavender girl
Summary: Disaat Temari berantem dengan pacarnya dan memutuskan berpisah, di situ pulaTemari merasa semangatnya telah hilang … tapi semua itu berubah saat dia datang di kehidupan Temari. Siapakah dia? Danapakah Temari akhirnya bersamanya?


Chapter 1 : Kehadiranmu di Duniaku

HALO, MINNA...

Wah, maaf ya, kalau Nia-chan jadi author yang gak bertanggung jawab. Cerita yang lain belum diselesain malah update yang baru. Maaf ... habis idenya muncul. Cerita ini spesial buat orang- orang yang aku sayangi dan sebagai permintaan maaf jika aku pernah menyakiti kalian. (Pak De, Kurnia, Pak Chi, Annisa, Blade, Elma, Risa, dll). Cerita ini sebagai kenang-kenangan buat kelulusan kita.

Moga bagus deh di mata readers...

MY HAPPY ENDING?!

DISCLAIMER:

Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto.

Fic ini punya Nia-chan dong, pastinya.

.

WARNING :

AU, OOC, typo(s), alur kecepetan, tidak sesuai EYD.

BETA:

Naw d'Evil Blume

.

Summary : Disaat Temari berantem dengan pacarnya dan memutuskan berpisah, di situ pulaTemari merasa semangatnya telah hilang … tapi semua itu berubah saat _dia_ datang di kehidupan Temari. Siapakah dia? Danapakah Temari akhirnya bersamanya?

.

Gak usah banyak omong lagi, langsung aja kita ke cerita

Yuk...

Don't like? Don't read!

.

.

.

.

Langit Kota Konoha sangat cerah ... awan putih mengantung indah di antara lautan biru langit, matahari bersinar seolah-olah dia tersenyum pada semua orang. Burung-burung mengeluarkan nyanyiannya… anak-anak berlarian dengan keceriaan. Benar-benar hari yang bisa membuat semua orang memulai pagi itu dengan penuh semangat, tapi ternyata tidak semua orang memulai harinya dengan semangat. Yups … salah satunya gadis berkepang empat berseragam Konoha Vocational High School 2, salah satu sekolah kejuruan yang favorit di Konoha. Gadis itu berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ada yang memanggilnya.

"Temari, _ohayougozaimasu._"

"Hm. _Ohayou, _Sakura."

"Ih, kok datar gitu? Kamu ada masalah apa?"

"Aku keinget Shika," jawab Temari lesu.

"Haduh ... kamu ngapain inget-inget dia? Sekarang kan kamu udah punya_matahari baru_. Jadi … semangat!" kata Sakura, gadis berambut pink yang jadi sahabatnya itu dengan ceria.

"Ha?_Matahari baru_? Kita aja gak jadian. Lagian aku cuma _nge-fans_ma dia," ujar Temari nyolot.

"Bener? Ngefans kok ampek 3 tahun? Pas ada Shika kamu tetep _nge-fans_, kan, ma dia?" solot Sakura gak mau kalah.

"Iya, sih ... tapi-,"

"Tapi apa? Udahlah, ngaku aja kamu suka ma dia."

"Apan sih kamu, Ra."

"Udahlah. Masuk kelas, yuk. Keburu Orochimaru-sensei masuk. Nanti kamu disuruh hafalan UU Perdagangan lagi, lho."

"Gak bakalan," elak Temari, "belum bel."

**Teeettt ... teettt...**

"Tuh … bel! Weeek," kata gadis pink itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari meninggalkan Temari menuju kelas mereka.

Temari pun hanya bisa berlari menyusul sahabatnya itu dan berharap harinya akan secerah senyuman sahabatnya itu.

Bel istirahat punberbuyi, gadis manis berkepang empat yang menjadi tokoh utama kita yang tak lain adalah Temari sedang memandangi layar ponselnya yang sunyi –tak ada sms dari siapa-siapa. Yups, dia masih belum terbiasa dengan keadaan ini karena dulu waktu dia berpacaran dengan Shika, setiap istirahat pasti Shika akan menghubunginnya entah itu telepon atau sekedar sms.

"Hei, Temari, ngapain kamu memandangi ponselmu kayak begitu?" tanya sahabat pink Temari yang tiba-tiba ada di sebelahnya.

"..."

"Udahlah, Shika gak akan menghubungimu lagi. Lupakan dia!"

"Kau benar, Ra," Temari menghela napas panjang.

"Lagian, kalian kan sudah lama putus. Dan lagi, kamu kan lagi dekat sama idolamu itu."

"Yah… Memang benar. Tapi aku gak minat jadian sama dia, aku hanya _nge-fans_ sama dia."

"Oh, ayolah… Semua orang juga tahu kalau melihat tingkahmu saat bertemu dengannya."

"Memang tingkahku bagaimana?"

"Y_ou know … you are like someone falling in love,_" kata Sakura sok puitis.

_"You're a liar."_

"_Hey, I don't lie. Not on that, at least,_"bela Sakura sambil meringis.

"Sakura?" panggil seorang gadis, dengan perawakan bertubuh langsing dengan kulit putih ditambah rambut _blonde_ yang dikuncir seperti ekor kuda –memberi kesan manis pada gadis itu, menghampiri mereka.

"Oh? Ino? Ada apa?"

"Temenin aku ke kantin, yuk?" ajak gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino itu.

"Oke. Eh Temari, ikut, yuk? Daripada kamu di sini sendirian," ajak Sakura

"Ah, enggak. Lagi males. Kalian duluan aja. Aku belum lapar."

"Oke deh. Jangan lupa pikirkan omonganku tadi."

Dan gadis pink itu pun berlalu meninggalkan Temari sendirian di kelas yang mencekam itu –meninggalkan gadis itu masuk ke dunianya sendiri.

**Temari's POV**

.

Hah … apa benar aku menyukainya?

Tapi, omongan Sakura ada benarnya.

Aku _ng-efans_ dengan dia dari dulu tapi sampai aku pacaran dengan Shikamaru pun aku belum bisa melupakannya.

Ditambah lagi sekarang setelah aku dan Shika putus, aku dan dia semakin dekat. Apa benar aku menyukainya?

Memang, sih, setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya hatiku tak menentu.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan…?

.

**End of Temari's POV**

Bel menandakan waktu pulang sekolah telah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu. Semua murid telah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan gadis bermata _coconut_itu, dia hanya duduk di depan kelasnya sambil menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba ada dua cowok berjalan ke arahnya. Cowok yang satu berambut kuning dengan bentuk seperti durian dengan mata biru sebiru lautan. Sedangkan cowok yang satunya berambut hitam lekat panjang yang dikuncir dengan mata seindah batu _onyx_.

"Hai, Tem."

"Naruto. Aku kan sudah bilang berkali-kali jangan panggil Tem. Namaku Temari, bukan Tem. Oke?" protes Temari pada cowok berambut durian yang bernama Naruto.

"Udahlah Temari, kamu kayak gak kenal Naruto aja."

"Ta -tapi Itachi…."

"Udah, ya?" Itachi menekankan sebelum melanjutkan, "Oh ya, mana _flashdisk_-mu yang mau kamu _scan_?"

"Oh, ini. Tolong, ya?" kata Temari sambil memberikan _flashdisk-_nya.

"Ehem. Cie ... cie ... kayaknya ada yang lagi deket ni."

"Naruto, jangan bikin gosip!" protes Temari.

"Aku gak gosip, _kok. _Memang kenyataannya begitu, kan? Kalian kan baru kenal beberapa bulan, tapi udah saling percaya," bantah Naruto dengan ekspresi menggoda.

"Percaya gimana?" Itachi yang awalnya tak mau menanggapi omongan konyol temannya akhirnya ikut nimbrung juga.

"Yah ... kalian kan baru saling kenal, tapi kalian sudah saling percaya. Buktinya kalian mau saling meminjamkan _flash-disk _kalian."

"Itu kan biasa. Lagian aku cuma minta tolong Itachi untuk _scan_-in _flashdisk_-ku aja, _kok_," Temari berucap sekali lagi mengeluarkan pembelaannya.

"Hah. Sebodoh itukah kau sampai _scan_ _flashdisk_ sendiri gak bisa?"

"NARUTO. HENTIKAN!" kata Itachi keras ketika ia mulai kesal dengan ocehan Naruto.

"Maaf, Itachi," ujar Naruto sembari menciut.

Yah … memang Itachi terbilang cuek dan pendiam, tapi dia paling tidak suka jika ada yang menghina seorang perempuan meskipun yang menghina itu sahabatnya sendiri. Naruto yang tahu jika Itachi marah padanya akan berakibat dia tidak akan diberitahu kalau ada ulangan sehingga akan berakhir dengan nilai buruk akhirnya memilih diam.

"Hmmm … Temari, aku dan Naruto pulang dulu, ya?"

"Oh iya,hati-hati ya!"

"Iya, kamu juga," kata Itachi dan berlalu meninggalkan Temari yang kembali pada kegalauannya.

**Temari's POV**

.

Kenapa aku jadi deg-degan gini ya kalau bertemu dengannya?

Hah ... mungkinkah aku sudah benar-benar jatuh hati padanya?

Sudahlah ... aku pusing dengan ini semua. Lebih baik aku pulang saja.

.

**End of Temari's POV**

Gadis itu pun berjalan menuruni tangga. Baru lima anak tangga dia turuni, langkahnya terpaksa harus berhenti karena dari bawah ia mendengar suara dua orang cowok tadi.

"Eh, Itachi, kenapa tadi kamu membela Temari sampai kayak begitu?" tanya Naruto memulai percakapan.

"Hah. Bukan apa-apa kok, cuma aku lagi kangen aja sama dia."

" Dia? Apa yang kamu maksud dia itu pacarmu?bukanya dia sudah..." perkataan Naruto terpotong karena perkataan dingin Itachi.

"Sudah, jangan bahas lagi."

"Oh ... ya sudahlah," Naruto menghela nafas panjang, "Yah, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu"

Dan percakapan singkat yang didengar Temari itu pun membuat dia menyadari sesuatu hal: Itachi sudah memiliki pacar. Dan hal itu sukses membuat air mata Temari jatuh. Temari hanya bisa menunggu sampai kedua orang tadi telah benar-benar pulang sebelum ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat parkir sepeda motornya. Mengambil motor kesayangannya yang berwarna merah dan mengendarainya sampai rumah. Sebenarnya, dalam keadaan begini dia ingin berbagi cerita pada sahabat-sahabatnya tapi dia takut menganggu sahabat-sahabatnya yang sedang mempersiapkan diri menghadapi ujian nasional sama seperti dirinya. Akhirnya dia mengendarai sepeda motornya dan pulang.

Sesampainya di depan rumahnya, dia memakirkan motornya dan membuka pintu rumahnya

"_Tadaima!"_

Tak ada jawaban.

Hal itulah yang sering di dapati Temari ketika dia pulang sekolah. Kedua orang tuanya bekerja meninggalkan ia sendirian karena ia adalah anak tunggal. Mungkin kebanyakan orang menganggap jadi anak tunggal itu enak karena dimanja … apa pun yang di inginkan pasti di turuti. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku di keluarga Shabaku ini. Bagi Temari, jadi anak tunggal itu tidak menyenangkan karena akan selalu kesepian, harus mandiri, dan yang paling penting harus memegang tanggung jawab yang besar atas kedua orang tua.

Tiba- tiba ingatan Temari memutar kembali sebuah kenangan yang terpatri di kepalanya.

**Flasback Mode: On**

.

Ada seorang gadis kecil yang berumur 6 tahun tepat pada hari itu. Gadis itu memakai gaun pink seperti putri pada negeri dongeng. Cantik, itulah kesan pertama yang orang-orang rasakan ketika melihat gadis kecil itu. Tapi rambut gadis itu masih berantakan. Gadis itu tampak menahan tangisannya ketika ia dimarahi oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"Yah, Temari hanya ingin sehari ini saja Ayah dan Mama menemani Temari sampai pesta ulang tahun Temari selesai," mohon gadis itu.

"Kamu apa-apan Temari?! Mama dan Ayah harus kerja cari uang buat kamu. Lagian kan ada Baa-san dan kakak-kakak sepupumu yang akan menemani pestamu nanti," kata mama Temari sembari menahan kemarahannya pada putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Ta –tapi Ma…"

"TEMARI! Kau itu anak tunggal, gak boleh manja. Asal kamu tahu, jika kamu terus seperti ini, jika nanti Ayah dan Mama telah tiada kau akan bergantung pada siapa? Kau anak tunggal, gak akan ada tempat untukmu bergantung. Dan ingat, kau itu Shabaku no Temari dari keluarga Shabaku … jadi kau harus kuat seperti kakak-kakak sepupumu," bentak ayah gadis kecil itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan anak semata wayangnya itu.

"..."

Gadis kecil itu tidak berkata apa-apa karena ia berusaha menahan tangisannya, ia terseguk-seguk. Ketika ayah dan ibunya telah benar-benar pergi, tangisan gadis itu pun pecah. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya … namun tangisnya kemudian teredam oleh pelukan dari kedua kakak sepupunya. Ia kembali terseguk-seguk.

"Kak Kankurou … hiks … Kak Gaara ... hiks … Temari salah, ya? Selama ini, Ayah dan Mama jarang ada di rumah. Hiks..."

"Sssttt ... udahlah. Diem ya, Adikku Sayang. Temari gak salah, kok. Lagian kan, ada Baa-san, Kak Kankurou, dan Kak Gaara di sini. Diem ya, Adikku. Jangan nangis lagi," kata Kankurou, kakak sepupu Temari sekaligus kakak kandung Gaara sepupu Temari yang umurnya hampir sama dengan Temari -cuma lebih tua Gaara beberapa bulan.

"Hn. Dengerin itu. Nih, hadiah buat kamu," tambah Gaara, adik Kankuro yang berusia beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya, datar sambil memberikan kotak hadiah kepada Temari.

Bersamaan dengan itu, ada anak lelaki mendekati mereka. Anak itu berambut merah seperti Gaara dan dia memakai setelan jas yang benar-benar cocok padanya.

"Temari, ini hadiah untukmu, selamat ulang tahun ya," kata teman gadis itu sembari menyerahkan hadiah pada Temari.

"Iya. Terimakasih, Sasori," jawab Temari sambil menerima hadiah pemberian Sasori itu.

"Oh, jadi ini Akasuna no Sasori? Yang katanya Ibu selalu dipasangkan denganmu, Temari. Wah, kok mirip denganmu ya, Gaara?" goda Kankurou pada kedua adiknya itu.

"Gak mirip sama sekali," ucap Gaara kesal kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah yang disusul oleh Kankurou.

Tanpa mereka sadari, kata-kata Kankurou tadi membuat pipi Temari dan Sasori memerah.

.

**Flasback Mode: Off**

Mengingat kejadian itu memberikan kesan tersendiri bagi Temari. Bersamaan dengan itu, dia teringat dengan sahabatnya dari kecil, Akasuna no Sasori. Dia berpikir untuk berkonsultasi masalah ini padanya. Temari pun menaruh tasnya dan mengganti seragamnya. Dia kemudian berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan nyaman, mengambil ponsel nya, dan menulis sebuah sms.

.

'To: Sasori-kun

Beb, aku mau curhat ni. Boleh gak?'

.

.

Beb itulah panggilan mereka berdua. Tapi ini bukan panggilan sayang. Beb ini singkatan dari bebek. Dulu waktu kecil mereka berdua pernah dikejar bebek hingga nyebur ke kolam ikan di dekat TK mereka sehingga akhirnya selama seminggu berikutnya mereka diejek bebek oleh teman-teman mereka. Maka jadilah singkatan pangilan ini.

Baru semenit Temari mengirim sms, ponselnya telah bergetar.

**Dreet … dreet…**

.

'From: Sasori-kun

Boleh.

Da apa? Kamu ada masalah, Beb? Aku masih di sanggar. Ketemu di tempat seperti biasa ja, ya?'

.

'To: Sasori-kun

Ya, tunggu aku ya!'

.

Dengan sms itu akhirnya dia pergi mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Sebelum pergi, dia tidak lupa menempelkan memo untuk kedua orang tuanya yang berisi jika dia pergi dengan Sasori. Memo itu kemudian ia tempelkan pada lemari es dengan bantuan magnet lumba-lumba kesukaannya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

XXXXXX

**Author Area...**

**Hah..akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1 ini. Gimana? Masih pendek kah? **

**Hem..buat om kishi maaf ya aku menghancurkan susunan keluarga Sabaku? Hehehe..habis kurang lebih ni fic mau aku bikin kayak kejadian nyata ce.. **

To Naw d'Evil Blume:

**Wah simpai Naw terimakasih banyak sudah mau betain ni fic. Untuk cap selanjutnya kamu akan tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu...hehehe**

**Hehehe...dan akhirkata REVIEW dong? Flame?boleh tapi jangan berlebihan ya? Dan sekali lagi**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**REVIEW...! **


End file.
